Message Wall Greeting:Lize1325
Ahoy and welcome to my message wall http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif comming i like cg people lol if they come to my message wall! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110731172845/potcoplayers/images/a/af/Laughks2.gif um so yea im a good helper just to let you know lol i like to help and chat on wiki's and look at messages on my message wall! i miss potco http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/piratesonline/images/b/be/Smiley-sad012.gif anyway, id like to do a personaly thing im gonna write some thing to the admins the chat mod then rollbacks then members lol okay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Admins! Admins i give many thanks to you all for helping me become a member of this wiki and i give all my thanks for making me feel welcoming and safe and happy in this wiki and thank you for welcomeing me to the wiki and you show great respect to wards others and i hope i do to (instead i prosent you the best admins of this wiki) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111222033207/piratesonline/images/3/33/Congrats.gif ChatMod's! Chat Mods i give you many thanks for helping with chat and helping me understand the rules more and i hope you keep up the good work and i hope you dont give up and i give you many thanks for brining laughter to chat too so i present you the best chat mods of the wiki Rollback! Rollbacks ill like to thank you for being a great friend to everyone on this wiki and i hope you do for ever :) to ill like to present you the best rollbacks of the wiki Members Members you are all very kind to each other and you respect each other and show good friend ship :) Sadly i dont have a user for you but i prosent you the best members of the wiki! Member of the wiki user!!! (Protend thats the user lol) so yea i hope you like my page! Suramry! (past) as you all know i love pirates of the caribbean online and you will never guess what i reached level 50 i started pirates of the caribbean online in 2007, i had an old body in till 2008 my old body got tooking i stoped play potco in 2008 till 2011 i barley nowen potco in till i played it again! in 2011 i thought to my self ive played this game before then i remembered i played it in 2007 - 2008 then i saw that the bodies had changed i was realy http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/piratesonline/images/b/be/Smiley-sad012.gif. surmarry (future) As you all know potco is now closed http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/piratesonline/images/b/be/Smiley-sad012.gif. Potco is a good game but now im onto potbs potbs means pirates of the burning sea! Pirates of the burning sea is now one of my fave games im on it all the time lol i started pirates of the burning sea on 2006 and i did not like it then on 2007 i found potco now because potco is closed i love potbs! if you would more info about potbs please click on this link *%£"!£^%&^)(*&^%$%£"!"$%%&^*&*&(do not have link yet) and you shall learn more :) Message wall rules There is no swaring talk nicley no fighting or now bad atude